


It Was Not His Time

by PaladinAlby



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Scene, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Murder, Sad, and idk why i wrote, but for some reason i did, this is just really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Alternate version of when Jeremy killed Ryan in YDYD





	It Was Not His Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i re-watched YDYD and this came to mind. I dont know why my mind suddenly wanted to fucking murder my own feelings but it did and my hands could not stopped.
> 
> Not beta'd, we die like men

“It was not his time Ryan.”

Jeremy’s voice was dripping with anger, grief and sadness. His tone struck Ryan as if someone had just stabbed him in the heart, it made him sick to his stomach, as if he had just eaten rotten meat. Ryan turned towards his lover, his hands held up in defense.

“It doesn’t have to be like this Jeremy.” He said softly, keeping his eyes locked on Jerem'ys. The younger man huffed, his sword clenched in his fist, anger flaring in his heart. All the death, all the grief was turning him cold, changing his usual happy energy into one of bitterness and hatred. But he saw it happen, he saw Ryan shoot that arrow, he watched it hit Gavin and force him of their man-made bridge. He watched Ryan, a man he trusted with his life, murder Gavin, and no amount of apologies will make him forgive it. 

“It was not his time!” Jeremy shouted, stepping forward, forcing Ryan to take one back.

“Jeremy please, think about what you’re doing!” Ryan tried to reason, trying to not let his fear get the better of him. “We love each other, you and me, we can get through this!” 

Jeremy sighed, his heart becoming weak. Yes, he loves Ryan, but Gavin was his friend, even if the British twit pissed him off sometimes. 

“We were battle buddies.” Jeremy said sadly, looking at Ryan with hurt in his eyes. He couldn’t help the desperation in his voice when he spoke his next words. “Why’d you do it?”

“I didn’t intend to kill him Jeremy, the arrow was supposed to miss him, it was just supposed to be a little teasing.” Ryan pleaded, searching Jeremy’s eyes for any hint of forgiveness. He found none, only betrayal and sadness. “Jeremy please, I didn’t intend fo- “

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE A DEFERENCE!” Jeremy yelled, his anger turning his vision red. “You shot the arrow, you knew the risks! And you killed him, not just that you insulted him after he died.” 

“I’m sorry, Jeremy please don’t do this!” Ryan choked back the sob that wanted to escape his throat. 

“You’re not sorry Ryan, don’t even try to tell me you are because I know for a fact that you aren’t. You killed Gavin, and for that I need to kill you.” Jeremy gritted out the last of his words. Ryan sighed, his brain racing to figure out what to do but he couldn’t think of anything. He dropped his head, knowing he wouldn’t be able to get himself out of this.

“Okay.” He said in defeat, standing up straight as he dropped his weapons, taking off his armour. Jeremy looked on in confusion, watching his lover give up the fight.

“What are you doing?” The younger man asked, his arm slumping at his side, lowering his sword with it. 

“You’re right, I killed Gavin, and I deserve to be punished for that.” Ryan stated, letting the last of his armour fall to the ground. He stepped towards Jeremy, staring into his eyes as he stood in front of the lad. “Just know I didn’t mean to do it, and I am sorry I hurt you.”  
Jeremy furrowed his brows, staring up at his lover. This man he had known to never give up, stripped himself of all defenses and just gave his boyfriend permission to kill him. Sadness over took all other emotions in Jeremy’s mind, staring at this man who held his heart but betrayed him and everyone they knew.

“I’m sorry Ryan, but I can’t let you live.” Jeremy whispered and Ryan nodded, giving his battle buddy a small smile. Jeremy breathed in deeply, lifting his diamond sword up, drawing it back, and thrusting it into Ryan’s heart. The taller man gasped in shock, his expression twisting into one of pain, but he didn’t stop staring into Jeremy’s eyes, knowing that it was the only thing he could do that would give him comfort. 

Jeremy withdrew his sword quickly, tossing it to the ground as Ryan slumped forwards onto him. He gently lowered his lover to the ground, laying him down, pillowing his head with his hand. 

“I love you Jeremy.” Ryan choked out, and Jeremy nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek and onto Ryan’s clothes. 

“Goodbye Ryan.” Jeremy softly said and with that, Ryan let out his last breath, his body becoming motionless, his eyes losing their spark. Jeremy sobbed, the grief of losing someone else he cared about becoming too much. But he knew he did the right thing, even if it did mean his two last friends alive would hate him for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe i will write a sequel of them in "Hell" and ya know, make it happy *shrugs*


End file.
